Fairy Konoha High
by abc27
Summary: A high school setting of Fairy tail and Naruto characters. When two prestigious and rival schools- Konoha high and Fairy high are clubbed into one, how will their students cope against one other in a single environment? (characters similar to Fairy tail ova and Naruto part 1)[i do not own any the anime said above]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's a High School Fanfiction. I do not own the anime or the characters!**

 **All the characters are 16 except few.**

 **I got a random idea when i watched Fairy tail OVA. so this is the fic.**

 **Continuation of this fic will be based on the response.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

There was intense rivalry between the two prestigious schools, Fairy high and Konoha high. Due to some circumstances these two schools had decided to merge into one large school. The school's new name was fairy konoha high school. It happened as soon as Tsunade became the principal of Konoha and held a meeting with Makarov, their family friend and principal of Fairy high.

Before these two schools became one, they had summer vacation and the new school was supposed to start at the upcoming spring. Their principals gave the students instructions of ending their rivalry and becoming friends before the school started, in these holidays. So, the principals of these two schools decided to have a friendly match between them to ease the hostility between the students and end their rivalry via a volley ball match. There have been many incidents in the past where some groups of both the schools had arguments and even had few fights. So, this was a good opportunity to have the students associate with each other.

Both school players, most famous or infamous of their respective schools, came to the location which was actually a beach located near Magnolia, where they were supposed to play a match.

From Fairy high Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel and Loke were to play. They all belonged to the same class and had recently ended their first year.

From Konoha high Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Jellal were to play. They were in the same grade level as their opponents. Jellal and Ultear were actually a part of Fairy junior before they both transferred to konoha.

Few of the girls and boys from both schools have come to cheer on for their respective sides. Even they wanted to take some part in the action even if it was watching the match in the sidelines.

All the players were wearing their shots and collarless T-shirts.

"Man! What a drag! Why are we even playing this match in the first place?" Shikamaru said as the konoha gang entered one side of the net.

"Why you say... "Shino said in his usual tone gaining his team mates attention for once "because this is to end the rivalry between us…"

Just then Shino heard some noise coming from his teammates who were a few meters away from him. They had left him out of the group and began discussing their strategies completely ignoring Shino.

"Okay guys! Let's do this!" Naruto yelled as he stood in between the huddle.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted along with Naruto except Sasuke whereas Shikamaru gave a weak 'yeah'.

"I've been ignored again." Shino brooded over.

 **On the other side of the net,**

"I'm all fired up" Natsu shouted standing at one end of the net.

"Natsu, move over to some other place of the net." Gray said.

"Why should I move?" Natsu asked.

"That's where I usually stand while we play a volleyball match. If I don't stand there, it won't feel right." Gray said.

"Say what!?" Natsu yelled.

"Move you, Sparrow head." Gray shouted at Natsu as he head butted with him.

"I won't, stripper." Natsu replied to Gray.

Very soon both of them started fighting.

"Stop shouting both of you. Man, my ears hurt." Gajeel said irritated.

"You wanna fight, you bastard" Natsu and Gray yelled at Gajeel.

"You bet." Gajeel said and he jumped right in to fight with Natsu and Gray.

"A man can never ignore a manly fight like this." Elfman shouted and he joined the fight.

While the four of them were fighting, Loke was waving to his fairy fan girls and even konoha girls; Laxus was just watching the other four fight with his hands folded as he noticed a red aura from behind.

Erza walked in and punched all five of them and said "Stop fighting, you idiots," Erza said to Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and turned towards Loke "And you! Why are you waving to the Konoha girls?" Erza said as a tick mark appeared behind her head. "You better win this match, you get me." Erza warned them.

"Yes, Ma'am," All of them said as they had their head bowed down and were on their knees.

 **In the audience,**

"This is going to be an easy win for our school," Sakura said as she turned towards her friend Ino.

"How can you be sure?" Ino asked as she glanced towards Sakura.

"Can't you see, Ino? In our team, everything is organized and well- planned. Whereas, in the other team nothing is organized properly." Sakura replied.

"But still…"

Sakura and Ino heard a sweet voice from behind and turned back to see a slim young women of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

"They are the number one volley ball players of our school and above all we trust each other. This is going to be an interesting match. I'm looking forward to it." Mira said.

At that point Tsunade started shouting, "Okay, guys! We are going to start the match now."

 **At the court,**

"Which one shall I crush in these Konoha players first, huh?" Gajeel said loudly so that all the konoha players heard him.

"Gajeel, they can hear you. Watch it." Gray said.

"I'm saying it aloud for them to hear it." Gajeel said to Gray.

"Don't get too cocky. The match didn't start yet." Sasuke said from the other end having a calm expression. He stood in the centre near the net, playing the role of setter.

"Yeah! Don't get full of yourself, you bastard," Naruto joined in as he stood to the left of Sasuke near the net playing the role of spiker.

"We'll see about that" Gray said.

"Just you wait! We are going to blow you guys away… we have been training like crazy!" Kiba said.

"What do you think we've been doing… sitting around, picking Daises" Natsu yelled, "You don't know what training means!"

Tsunade and Makarov sat near the net as the judges and the match began with a whistle.

"I am all pumped up! Let's do this" Natsu yelled.

Amidst the exited cheers, the match was started-

The first set was won by Naruto and co, mainly due to lack of co-ordination among Fairy high members 25-16. Also due to the team work of Naruto and Sasuke, with Sasuke setting the balls and Naruto, spiking them.

The second set was won by Fairy high as they showed a lot of determination and team work catching Konoha members off guard 25-19. The other reason was Laxus leadership and bashing by Erza during the break.

The decider set, third set was an intense set with neither teams not giving up but Konoha high won due to Shikamaru's brilliant strategies and Jellal's spikes. The final scores of the set were 28-26. So the final results were Konoha team winning over Fairy team in the third set.

But the purpose behind the match wasn't met. They thought it would establish Friendship between Konoha and Fairy students but had the opposite effects.

It was evening time; everyone was ready to leave. Before they all left, Erza and Jellal had a small talk whereas the Konoha boys fawned over fairy girls. Loke was entertaining Sakura and co. The new school would start in the next two days.

 **With Erza and Jellal** ,

"Thanks to your bashing, Erza, we had an interesting match today with Fairy high." Jellal said to Erza as he approached her.

"I didn't do anything at all." Erza said moving back a bit from Jellal.

"Come on Erza. Are you still bent on _that_?" Jellal said.

"You choose Ultear over me, how do you expect me to forget about it." Erza said.

"Well that was a mistake that can't be changed." Jellal said.

"I-I a-am leaving" she stuttered a bit as she turned around but let out a gasp as he caught her hand, "Jellal! Let go of my hand" she said as she tried to free her hand.

"Please Erza! Just give me a chan-" his hand was gripped by Natsu as he was cut-off. Gray came over and took Erza with him.

"You made her cry, bastard! Don't think we'll just forgive you" Natsu yelled gaining other's attention as well, "Let's go Erza!"

With that said the three of them left killing the mood for others who were conversing. The others said their goodbyes and left. Everyone had just one thought in their minds _'What will happen after school starts in two days.'_

 **After two days,**

"Wow! It's a sunny day today." Lucy said entering the school.

"Good morning, Lu-chan." Levy said having a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, Levy." Lucy replied in the exact same way as her best friend replied.

"So, which class are you Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Class 2-A." Lucy replied.

"Yes, we both are in the same class." Levy said hugging Lucy.

"I had a feeling we would be in the same class" Lucy said hugging Levy as well.

 **At the corridor** ,

"What's all the fuss about? Why are all the girls screaming?" Lucy said looking at a group of girls who were screaming around Loke.

"Oh! It's Loke-san again. He is as popular as ever." Levy said sweat dropped.

Just then Sasuke came up stairs.

All the girls after looking at Sasuke, they completely left Loke and started to scream around Sasuke.

' _What's all this? This never happened before.'_ Loke thought keeping his hand forward trying to stop the girls while his eye was twitching.

"Hn." Sasuke said not at all paying attention towards the girls. He just tucked his hands in his pockets and left to the classroom ignoring them.

"Wow! Looks like somebody was able to beat Loke in his own game" Lucy said as she was surprised.

"Yeah! And he didn't even try" Wendy added.

The noise in the corridor died as soon as Sasuke left and Loke went somewhere to brood over himself. It was peaceful just for a split second.

"Oh Wendy! So you joined as well. Which class are you in?" Levy asked as Lucy joined the little girl as well.

"1-B"

"Good morning everyone!" they all turned back to see a smiling Mirajane approach them, alongside Lisanna.

They waved back in return, as they walked up to meet them, they heard a scream and few footsteps rushing in their direction.

"I AM SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto was seen running in the corridors alongside Konohamaru, a 1-b student. They saw Sakura running behind them having a ticked expression on her face.

"What is with her, Levy?" Lucy asked.

Naruto ran looking back that he didn't notice the girl in front of him. When he turned his head around, he dashed against Mirajane, making her fall on the floor. Naruto carrying the momentum forward, fell on top of her.

Wendy covered her mouth with her hands whereas Lucy stood there baffled. Levy fainted and the corridor which was crowded and noisy, fell to a stand-still. Sakura had a dreaded look while Lisanna had a teasing look on her face.

Naruto's lips were crashing against Mirajane's. Both had their eyes open due to the shock. Naruto immediately retracted back, covering his mouth with his hand and looking away. His cheeks had reddened.

"I-I am so-sorry!" he managed to say before he rushed out of the scene followed by Sakura and Konohamaru. Lucy helped Mira up, whereas Lisanna rushed towards Natsu's group which had just entered to give them the breaking news.

Mira had quite a following even in Konoha. So any news concerning her, spread like wild fire.

"That was my first kiss" she said to Lucy in a low voice. "Do you think it was weird?" she asked as she looked at Lucy.

"No. I think that student… Naruto, was it? Should consider himself lucky that he got his first kiss with an angel like you, Mira-san!" Levy said helping her to the class. By that time, everyone had heard the news and few of them were searching for Naruto.

..

..

"I am sorry Naruto!" Sakura said to him as he sat in his seat, head against the table.

Konohamaru just walked up to him, "Boss! You broke a record. Your first kiss was with a beauty… just as I expected from my rival"

"Shut up Konohamaru!" Naruto said as he slowly lifted his head. His face had gone white as he laughed pitying on himself.

"What's wrong boss?"

Sakura just looked at her underling, "Mirajane has a lot of following… her fans are sure to find Naruto to have their revenge!" she said as Konohamaru caught on.

The class wasn't full yet. Sasuke sat at a corner in the back, looking outside the window, whereas Shikamaru, Choji and Ino sat at exact opposite end, Kiba and co had entered. Hinata looked at Naruto having a worried expression, _Oh Naruto!_

None of the Fairy gang had entered yet. Konohamaru got up,

"Okay boss! I am heading back to my class now" he waved as he ran to the door looking back, before he stumbled against a person in the front. It felt like he had hit a wall, he stumbled and fell back on his butt.

"Oww! What the hell!" he shouted without looking at the person in front. He then wished he didn't as the guy in front was a tall muscular guy having iron piercings all across his body.

"Gee hee! What do we have here?" Gajeel said lifting Konohamaru by his shirt until his feet no longer touched the ground. They were currently standing near doorway

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled getting up from his seat.

"So does this hurt, punk!" Gajeel said lifting him further up. "You've got some balls to hit on our girl like that." He said this time directing it to Naruto.

"Put him down Gajeel-san! Or you know you'll pay for it later" Juvia said as she entered and stood beside him.

 _I think they are angry on the incident that happened…_ "Hey! I am sorry. The whole thing was my fault" Sakura said getting up and standing beside Naruto.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled.

"We got a few minutes till the class starts. Let's mess with these punks, huh!?" Gajeel said to Juvia.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru said kicking him

"Oh! You are a feisty one, aren't you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and charged at him, "Put him down!"

As he charged at him, few of the other people came and caught him from the back. They were Gajeel's underlings from other sections. Naruto just tried to break free but couldn't due to the increase in the number of people holding him.

"You just wait for your chance," Gajeel said drawing his other hand back to land a blow, earning the attention of the other Konoha people present there.

"That's it! Drop him now or I take you apart. You got that fool" he said breaking free from the hold. Sakura caught him by his neck from behind, "You are the fool! Making threats isn't going to help us Naruto!" she said.

Gajeel smirked, "You are annoying…" he then turned towards the others who were in their seats, "…All of you! I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So, when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth… I just wanna break him in half" he said earning a shocked expression from Naruto and Sakura.

"I am not involved in any of this, okay?" Juvia said getting to her seat.

 _What's this guy's problem… this is getting ugly_. Sakura thought.

"First I'll take care of this runt… then I'll get the other one for messing with Fairy tail" he pulled his hand back and was about to strike a blow. But before he could, a duster came and hit him on his wrist freeing Konohamaru.

Gajeel caught his wrist in pain and looked at the duster, "huh!?" he then looked at the direction it came from. He looked towards the back to see a person standing near the window.

He saw Sasuke tossing another duster up and down in his hand, "You are a long way from home and you are way out of your league" he said.

"Ahh!" Naruto just stared at him with disinterest while Sakura yelled "Sasuke!"

Konohamaru got up and rushed to Naruto.

"Oh great! Another wimp to tick me off" Gajeel said holding his wrist.

Sasuke threw the other duster in his hand at the teacher's desk, "Get lost!" he earned few squeaks from Sakura and Ino present there, "So cool!" He walked to the front, standing opposite to Gajeel as Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru stood in between

Naruto stood there clasping his hands together, Konohamaru turned towards Naruto crying anime tears, "How come you are not cool like that?"

"What do you mean? I could have taken that guy down in two seconds flat"

"Hmph" Konohamaru turned his head away.

Naruto clenched and brought his wrists in front of him _, Sasuke! You just wanna make me look bad in front of everyone!_

"Hey punk! Get here… you are the ones I hate the most. All attitude and no talk" Gajeel said as he stepped forward. Sasuke held his hand out, "Are you sure you want to start something? Look around you… most of us here are from Konoha!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth knowing Sasuke was right. He just gave a 'Hmph' and walked to his seat as Sasuke walked to the entrance. Konohamaru thanked him and left.

"Sasuke where have you been!" a voice spoke and a figure jumped on Sasuke's back. It was a brunette who let her first two to three buttons of her shirt open revealing her bra.

Sasuke just looked at the figure on his back irritated. "Boy! You have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I missed those broody good looks of yours" Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her in irritation.

Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead, "Cana! Back off… he is mine!" she shouted as Naruto looked back and forth between the two woman.

Cana just let out her tongue and showed it to Sakura as she grew even more annoyed. She was annoyed that Cana still had her arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Oh! It's you guys" Gray said entering. Natsu, Erza followed him. "What are you doing Naruto! You got some nerve to pick on our girl like that"

"All three stooges are here!" Naruto said. Erza was about to say something but she suddenly rushed to her seat. _What is wrong with her?_

He knew the reason the next second. Natsu also went back to his seat glaring as Jellal and Ultear entered.

"You can't even do a thig right, huh Naruto?" Gray said. He was now only in his shots. Juvia squealed when she saw Gray.

"Look who's talking, pervert!" Naruto said.

"What did you say, you moron!" Gray head-butted Naruto.

"You heard me, pipsqueak!" Naruto retaliated.

"Enough!" Sakura said breaking those two apart by pushing their heads aside. Sasuke could have sworn he heard few crack noises coming from their necks.

"Great! We got another Natsu" Lucy said as she sighed and entered the class. She stopped near Naruto and whispered, "You better apologize properly to Mira after the class." Naruto nodded in return as Lucy went to her seat near Natsu.

The bell rang as Mira entered the class alongside Lisanna, Levy and Elfman who glared at Naruto. Mira didn't have any eye contact with him. She just went and sat in her seat. The class just stared at her silently as they watched her getting to her seat.

"I am going to my seat as well, Sasuke!" Cana said winking at Sakura and getting to her seat near Lucy.

Sasuke was walking back to his seat before he stopped near Naruto, "Lay low until this mess clears up. You got that Dobe!" he said in a low tone.

"Yeah! I got it" he replied as he and Sakura went back to their seats which were in Sasuke's row but to the front. Sai just then entered the class having his fake smile on his face, "Hello Naruto-kun!" he greeted as the blonde looked at him. "There is some kind of tension in the class at the moment, right Naruto-kun?" Sai said as Naruto sweated, "I wonder who or what caused it" he said placing his fingers on his chin.

"Ye-yeah! I wonder about that too" he said scratching his chin.

The Raijin tribe entered later and sat before Shikamaru's group. Gaara entered a bit later and sat next to Naruto. They both didn't exchange any words.

The bell rang a while back. Half an hour had passed since the class started but a teacher had yet to come.

"What's wrong with our sensei!" Levy turned to Lucy.

"Yeah! It's our first day and he still didn't show up" Lucy replied.

"Gray! I heard he was a teacher previously from Konoha. Are all of them that way?" Natsu said.

"I agree Natsu! They are all morons" Gajeel said a bit loud so that everyone in the class heard it.

Everyone was getting restless. Just then the door creaked open and a masked white haired man entered. He got to the board and coughed gaining the attention of everyone, "I am sorry I got late. I am afraid I was lost on the path of life" he said rubbing the back of his head.

 _Who would believe a reason like that?_ Lucy sweat dropped.

"Seems fair enough reason, don't you think Gray?" Natsu said.

"Yeah! We can understand about it" Gray replied nodding and agreeing with the pinkette.

Everyone from Konoha looked at them as if they were some kind of idiots. _We got people more idiotic than our Naruto_ were the common thoughts of them while Naruto looked at those two the same way.

Lucy sighed, _Änd people, these are my friends_

Kakashi noticed that they were all sitting in their own groups. _'This won't help increase the friendship among them one bit. There is not a shred of friendship among them'_

He then took out a box containing chits having numbers on it.

"Everyone! We are going to decide your places… so all of you gather up" he said getting few groans and shouts of disapprovals from the entire class.

' _It is going to be a long day!'_ he sighed.

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **The setting I tried above is of a Japanese school. So, some points may not be exact to the setting. So I apologize in advance If there are any mistakes.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, Let's get started!**

* * *

As told everyone reluctantly gathered around Kakashi-sensei to find out their new seats. As feared not many students sat with their old schoolmates and as expected were not happy about it except few lucky ones.

 **With Sasuke,**

' _I hate this! How does this straggler(Kakashi) always find new ways to bug me? I'm sitting in the center of the first row and guess who is sitting beside me? Of course it had to be Natsu, the noisiest and most irritating person and I can think of only one person who can beat him in being even more annoying, and that is Naruto. But at least Naruto has changed since junior high. This guy doesn't look the same._ ' Sasuke thinks and looks around to see where the dobe was sitting.

He spots his friend and immediately prays for his safety noticing the current predicament Naruto was in. He also noticed the three who ruined the atmosphere during the volley ball match sitting behind him- Erza, Jellal and Ultear.

'This is just great! I got a potential candidate for Student council president, a guy who still hasn't given up on his ex and -wait… what is she doing?' he noticed Ultear eyeing Gray intensely as if she was plotting something. "And Yup! We have got ourselves a stalker!" he mumbled to himself while those three looked at him confused.

 **With Mira,**

' _Yay! My younger sister is sitting next to me_ ' Mira thinks just as she turned towards her right and to her surprise finds Naruto sitting there, they make eye contact for a moment before both of them look away immediately, Mira's cheeks turning bright red remembering her kiss with Naruto.

'Why did it have to be him? I am unable to think anything at the moment' she thinks as she feels her chest pounding, the morning events still playing in her head.

Naruto was no better. He was in the same situation.

 **With Lucy,**

'Oh man… Out of all people I am sitting beside it had to be Juvia.' Lucy thinks when Juvia approaches her and says "Come on, Lucy. Let's fight for Gray-sama. Juvia will prove your impotence and Juvia's superiority to Gray-sama."Juvia said challenging Lucy. Hearing to it Lucy just sweat dropped.

' _This person who just challenged me just now is Juvia. More or less this girl is completely in love with Gray and for some reason she thinks of me as her love rival, who is trying to steal 'the love of her life'. Though I told her several times since junior high that that is not true, she never seems to even consider it._ ' Lucy thinks and was tired and completely ignored her.

She then looked behind to see the Raijin tribe and Gaara, if she remembers correctly occupying the entire last row. She also noticed a guy wearing black glasses and his shirt covering his mouth sitting in front of them. She forgot what his name was but remembered his neighbor's name as he was annoying as hell during Volleyball match, Kiba.

 **With Sakura,**

While all the others were having a strange first day, Sakura who got a seat beside Gray, was no different.

' _Just my luck I am sitting beside a person who strips all the time. I was hoping to sit beside Sasuke-kun. I just hope that I don't become a weirdo like him. But at least my Friend Ino is sitting beside me.'_

"Hey Ino!"

 **With Erza,**

' _It is like the whole universe is conspiring against me. I don't see any familiar faces except two, Ultear and Jellal. These two were the last people I wanted to be around and I ended up sitting beside them. '_ while Erza was sulking and lost in her thoughts, she is brought back from her reverie when she notices that there was something odd in the way Jellal was looking at Ultear. But Ultear seems unaffected by it. Erza felt sorry for Jellal but quickly brushes away that thought reminding herself that she was mad at him.

She then looked to her front and saw the popular boy who supposedly bet Loke at his own game, 'Great! Just what I needed. Another boy who can piss you off without even trying. And why do I feel few glares thrown towards me' she thinks looking behind her.

 **With levy,**

All the others had mixed feelings about their bench mates, Levy didn't. She was sitting beside the only person she was hoping to sit next to, Gajeel. They were sitting in front of Shino and co. She heard few sighs and groans of disapprovals around the class. She also noticed a sleepy head sitting to her other side, Shikamaru Nara.

' _Looks like Lu-Chan and the others aren't very happy about it unlike me. Looks like my first day has gotten a very nice start! '_ Levy thinks when Gajeel looks up from his bag pack resting on his lap and says "Hey you! give me a pen." in his usual rough tone. Before Levy could reply Kakashi claps his hands to gain the attention of the class.

"Okay everybody. Let's start our-" Kakashi starts but before he could finish the school bell rings.

"I guess today's class ends here. Have a nice day and mingle with your new neighbors *cough* …err, I mean friends. I'll see you guys later." Says Kakashi and he leaves.

"I hope at least this time we get a proper teacher," Lisanna says "And one who doesn't have a habit of coming late."

Suddenly there is a loud bang from the side of the classroom door and a loud adult voice came in "Everyone get back to your seats."

A tall muscular man with shoulder length orange hair which is slicked back and with a stubbly beard walked in the class.

"Hey Gildarts. Stop breaking stuff already." Natsu yelled at Gildarts as he was currently holding the broken handle of the door.

"Sorry. I did this out of habit." Gildarts apologizes.

' _Another weirdo._ ' All the Konoha high students think collectively.

"All of you listen carefully. I have an announcement to make. Since tomorrow is a Sunday I am going to give you all assignments which you will be doing in groups of three." Gildarts tells the class taking a paper out "The list of groups and their members are as follows."

Group 1- Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Kiba Inuzuka.

Group 2- Elfman Strauss, Evergreen and Lisanna Strauss.

Group 3- Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Shikamaru Nara.

Group 4- Loke, Ultear Milkovich and Gaara.

Group 5- Sakura Haruno, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser.

Group 6- Shino Aburame, Bickslow and Choji Akimichi.

Group 7- Laxus Dreyar, Hinata Hyuga and Freed Justine.

Group 8- Sasuke Uchiha, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes.

Group 9- Sai, Cana Alberona and Ino Yamanaka.

Group 10- Naruto Uzumaki and Mirajane Strauss.

"So, anyone got a problem with their teams?" Gildarts asked and scanned the class. "Looks like nobody has a prob-"

"Wait a second. Why are there only two members in my team? Why did I have to be partnered with her/him" Naruto and Mirajane questioned Gildarts together in anger.

"Well your class has only 29 students. As you two were left out, I formed a team of you both." Gildarts replied.

"But still-" Naruto was interrupted.

"No more questions you both. Now take your seats." Gildarts said sternly.

Unable to say anything Naruto and Mirajane took their seats.

"Must be hard for Mira-san." Lucy murmured sympathizing Mira.

The school bell rang and Gildarts said, "Okay! you guys plan how to complete your assignment and submit it on Monday." He said and left the classroom.

After he had gone everyone packed their bags and they too left the class and headed to their houses as it was their first day and they were sent early from the school.

 **On Sunday,**

 **With Group 8,**

 **Near a cafeteria.**

"Sasuke-kun! Tell her that we are going to my place to complete our assignment." Jellal said indirectly to Erza.

"Sasuke-kun! Tell him that I know and no need to tell me repeatedly." Erza said it directing to Jellal.

' _First thing in the morning and they are already so annoying.'_ Sasuke thought as his eye kept twitching in irritation.

 **At Jellal's house,**

All the three were doing their work and their assignment had come to a completion while Jellal noticed Erza doing a part wrong.

"Sasuke-kun tell her that she is doing a part wrong." said Jellal indirectly to Erza. Erza noticed it and corrected her mistake.

"You should have at least minimum manners to thank someone for helping you, right?" Jellal said provoking Erza.

"I will never thank you in my life." Erza said to Jellal in anger.

"Yare yare (Geez) and here I was trying to help you," Jellal said.

"Huh?! I never asked for your help…" Erza said to Jellal with a tick mark on her head. "… right Sasuke-kun?" they both looked around to find Sasuke had already left.

By the time Jellal and Erza were fighting, Sasuke completed his work and left from there leaving them both alone and thinking ' _Guess I don't need to be here anymore. Jellal was already annoying in Konoha junior. Now even she is making a strong statement in that department.'_

"When did he leave?" Erza asked.

"I don't know!" Jellal said. Then there was some awkward silence filled between them.

"Guess I'll be leaving then." Erza said getting up.

"Umm… Okay then." Jellal said looking down.

 **With Naruto at Mira's house,**

Naruto walked in Mira's room when he noticed Elfman sitting there. Elfman stood up and started shouting at Naruto "Hey you, if you try getting near to my sister because of that incident which happened between you two, then be ready to face me." After listening to it Naruto sweat dropped on Elfman's antics who was over thinking. Just then Mira entered the room.

"Elfman are you troubling our guest and didn't you get an assignment too. Lisanna is waiting for you. Don't make your little sister wait. " Mira said to Elfman.

"But Mira-nee-" Elfman was interrupted by Mira.

"No more buts. Go and complete your assignment with your team. Evergreen is also pissed that you still hadn't shown up" Mira warned Elfman.

"E-Evergreen!? I'll immediately head there"

Before he left the room he saw towards Naruto with a glaring expression that said 'if you as much as try to mess with her now that you are alone, you are a dead man'.

"Mira-Chan I am so sorry for what happened yesterday." Naruto apologized to Mira bowing his head.

"Even I am at fault, Naruto-kun. I should have moved away immediately." Mira also bowed down apologizing to Naruto.

"Well, what's done is done. Let's be friends from now onwards." Naruto said offering a hand to Mira for the beginning of their friendship.

Mira shook Naruto's hand with a smile and said "Yes. Let's be good friends."

 **With Group 1,**

 **At Lucy's house.**

"Good morning, Kiba." Natsu said to Kiba in his usual noisy way.

"Can't you be any less noisy than Naruto?" Kiba said in a slightly angry way. ""

"What? I was only trying to be nice." Natsu said when he head butted with Kiba.

"Who asked you to be nice with me?" Kiba retorted as his head butted with Natsu.

"Come on you both. Stop fighting already." Lucy said hoping that they would stop fighting.

"Stop involving and get lost." Natsu and Kiba yelled at Lucy.

After hearing to it Lucy was really pissed and a red aura like Erza's started forming around her.

"I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM FIGHTING IN A SWEET MANNER. BUT I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT WAY MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND IN ANOTHER WAY. " Lucy said when a ticked mark appeared on back of her head and she bought both her hands together to punch Natsu and Kiba.

After seeing Lucy's terrifying side, both Kiba and Natsu started crying anime tears and said together "We won't fight again Ma'am."

"That's good. Now let's start our assignment." Lucy returned to her normal self.

"Wow, that was fast." Natsu and Kiba thought collectively.

 **With Group 3,**

 **At Levy's house,**

Levy was busy writing her notes. She then realized and suddenly yelled,

"Wait a sec! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE DOING THE ASSIGNMENT WHILE BOTH OF YOU GET TO SLACK!"

Gajeel lifted his head from his mobile, "Weren't you the smartest one in our class?"

Levy said, "Maybe…" eyeing the sleepy Nara, who has been sleeping from the moment they started doing the assignment.

She had earlier inquired about Shikamaru from Ino and got to know that he was the smartest among the Konoha bunch. But there were no signs up until now proving that statement.

Shikamaru got up rubbing his head and yawning, "What a drag! You guys couldn't even stay quiet for a minute?"

"YOU don't get to complain, Mister. Since I have been working my ass off for the last hour while you both have been slacking." She scolded lecturing Gajeel and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just yawned getting back to his nap while Gajeel cleaned his ear with his little finger.

"AND YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME."

 **With Group 5,**

 **At Gray's house.**

"Hey guys. Welcome to my ice castle." Gray said waving his hand sitting in his bed while Sakura and Juvia stood at the entrance.

"Hi I guess, but more importantly… WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NAKED, YOU PERVERT?" Sakura yelled at Gray who was currently ONLY wearing his shots. "Didn't you know that two girls would be visiting you today, pervert?"

Gray looked down after Sakura finished yelling, "Crap! When did this happen?" he said as he picked his clothes which were dropped on the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"Look what you did to Juvia and Gray-sama. He was only enjoying the air and I was enjoying the view, but you had to spoil my… err; no our fun" Juvia said glaring at her while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Umm… Sorry?!" Sakura said as she didn't know how to respond to such a weird accusation.

"Love Rival!" Juvia declared huffing and turning around folding her hands.

Gray entered fully dressed, and noticed Sakura had already begun doing the assignment while Juvia was glaring at her. 'What is with this weird atmosphere?' Gray thought.

 **With Group 9,**

 **At Sai's house.**

Cana and Ino entered Sai's room.

"Wow! Everything here looks so neat and…" Cana started.

"… disciplined. I mean in order." Ino finished her statement. Cana and Ino shared a glance and let out a laugh.

"Let's start over. I am Cana Alberona" Cana said offering her hand.

"I am Ino Yamanaka from Yamanaka florists. Nice to meet you, Cana-Chan" Ino said shaking her hand.

"Just Cana is fine." Cana said.

"You can call me Ino" Ino said.

"Ino, C-Cana. Can I join your conversation?" Sai said as he became nervous. 'Calling people without suffixes can help you make friends faster'

Ino noticed a book on his bed with the title 'How to open up with Friends.'

' _This must be what Sakura was talking about!'_ Ino thought. "Sure Sai! Let's talk while doing the assignment"

They sat down as he kept glancing nervously at Cana. _'First impressions are important. I got off to a wrong start with Sakura. I must repeat what I did with Ino. I have to compliment her on her appearance._ ' Sai looks at Cana top to toe and says "That's a nice dress your wearing there, Cana."

Cana looks at her dress and then stares at Sai confused. I mean, she was barely wearing any dress at all except her bikini top and a pant.

"You're a funny one, Sai." Ino smacks Sai on his head while she was laughing.

' _What?! I didn't read this type of reaction in the book. What should I do now?'_

..

And that's how all the groups had started their day.

* * *

 **More on what happened on that day and about other groups in next chapter.**

 **Read and Review. Until then, Later!**


End file.
